Destinée
by Tinamour
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici...Je viens de signer ma perte...et celle de ceux que j'aime...
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Minas Tirith**

Après deux jours de route, nous y sommes enfin : Minas Tirith, la cité blanche, capitale du Gondor.

La tête penchée à l'extérieur, le visage battu par le vent généré par la course de notre chariot, je distingue la cité entre mes paupières à demi-fermées. Une espèce de haute fourmilière blanche qui s'élève sur sept niveaux, fendue par un immense éperon rocheux. Et dire que je risque de passer le restant de mes jours dans cette ancienne place forte se transformant peu à peu en un lieu perdu dans les montagnes, volontairement isolé du monde. Tout ça à cause de l'oie gloussante qui me sert de belle-mère. Je la DE-TES-TE ! Sans elle, nous serions encore tranquilles dans notre village au bord de la mer, pas en train de s'épuiser à rejoindre Minas Tirith, lieu de rendez-vous de (je cite) toute la Jet-Sêêêêêêêêt de la Terre du Milieu. Non mais, franchement, à quoi ça lui sert de vivre dans cette ville immense où il y a, paraît-il, plein de gens de la bonne société. Si elle y tenait tellement, elle n'avait qu'à partir toute seule, ça m'aurait fait des vacances ! Mais non, Madame se considère comme une Gondorienne de sang pur, qui ne peut de ce fait pas se permettre de vivre dans le fin fond de la campagne. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas épouser mon père, si la vie de « paysanne » ne lui convenait pas !

J'ai intérêt à bien cacher ces pages parce que, si elle tombe dessus, ça va être ma fête ! Déjà qu'elle m'a demandé ce matin, en me voyant sortir mes feuilles, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avec une si grande application...J'ai répliqué que j'avais des lettres à écrire. Elle a éclaté de ce rire haut et méprisant qui me donne envie de l'étrangler, se demandant tout haut ce qu'une gamine de dix ans pouvait bien avoir à écrire. Père n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de me gratifier d'un regard incitant au silence. J'avais donc continué à laisser courir ma plume sur le parchemin au gré de mes pensées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aymerik, mon grand frère (deux ans et dix centimètres de plus, exactement) qui avait la tête vissée à la fenêtre depuis ce matin, hurle :

-On y est, je la vois ! On est à Minas Tirith !

Son cri avait attiré Illa à la fenêtre. Elle avait aussitôt gloussé de plaisir :

-Ostrald, mon ami (elle appelle toujours mon père comme ça), venez voir ! Nous y sommes enfin !

Elle avait accompagné ces paroles de quelques coups de coude bien placés, qui avaient tiré mon père de son profond sommeil réparateur. Il avait maugréé quelques mots en se frottant les yeux, geste, à mon humble avis, pas très digne d'un homme à la tête d'une fortune qui lui suffirait à devenir Intendant du Gondor à la place de l'actuel Intendant du Gondor. En une trentaine de secondes, toute notre petite famille avait le visage collé à la vitre, rivalisant de commentaires et d'exclamations enthousiastes. Pour faire bonne figure, j'avais abandonné ma plume pour jeter un œil à notre future cité.

Après cinq minutes passées à la fenêtre pour faire perdurer mon image de petite fille impatiente d'arriver et de découvrir cette « merveiiiiiille d'architecture elfique » (C'est les Numénoréens qui ont construit Minas Tirith, banane, pas les elfes. Même le denier des Orcs le sait.), je regagnais le fond de mon siège, replongeant dans mes notes pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

C'est une technique qui fonctionne assez bien. Il suffit que je fasse semblant d'être captivée par un livre ou un parchemin et, miracle !, le monde entier oublie momentanément ma présence. Les seules personnes que ma tactique ne convint pas sont ma demi-sœur, Gwennig, qui doit être douée d'un sixième sens pour sentir ce genre de mensonge, et mon frère, qui me connait tellement bien qu'il peut presque deviner mes pensées.

Mais pour le moment, je peux continuer à couvrir mes feuilles sans que personne ne me prête aucune attention. Autant en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil discret aux occupants de la voiture et m'entraîner à les décrire. Plus tard, je serai écrivaine, ou chroniqueuse pour les archives de la Terre du Milieu. Alors, je m'entraîne à raconter ma vie, c'est un bon début...

Donc, devant moi, mon père. Cheveux bruns assez foncés qui commencent déjà à grisonner, yeux bleus qui peuvent vous mettre en confiance ou vous réduire en cendres selon son humeur, c'est un homme d'une stature imposante qui fut un guerrier courageux dans sa jeunesse. Une mauvaise blessure à la cuisse l'a forcé à quitter l'armée et à se reconvertir dans le commerce, ce qui lui a assez bien réussi. Il a rencontré ma mère lors d'un voyage d'affaires. Il allait vendre des semences au Rohan et il s'est arrêté avec son convoi dans un village. Ils sont descendus à la seule auberge, une espèce de taverne misérable tenue par les parents d'Eilidh, une jeune fille de vingt-trois ans, aux grands yeux bruns charmeurs, au sourire aguicheur, aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses et au tempérament bien trempé.

Ils sont tombés amoureux au premier regard. Le vrai coup de foudre.

Le lendemain, mon père repartait avec des semences en moins, un peu d'argent en plus et ma mère...Il l'avait ramenée chez lui, en Gondor, et l'avait épousée. Ils avaient vécu heureux, menant leur petite entreprise et amassant des sommes considérables. Mon frère était né quelques mois à peine après leur mariage et j'avais suivi deux ans plus tard.

Les rares souvenirs qu'ils me restent de ma mère sont heureux et joyeux. Elle était pour moi une femme forte et aimante, prête à défendre ses enfants contre toutes les armées du Mordor réunies. Elle avait un sourire magnifique. Il parait que j'en ai hérité. Il parait aussi que je suis presque son portrait craché : cheveux blonds tirant un peu sur le brun (merci Père), teint plutôt clair, caractère décidé. Seuls mes yeux, bleus comme ceux de la plupart des femmes blondes, me viennent de mon père. Même si je lui ressemble, je n'ai pas la beauté de ma mère. Je suis jolie, mais comme toutes les petites filles de mon âge. Rien ne me différencie vraiment d'elles. Peut-être ma passion pour les découvertes et mon répondant ?

Aymerik, mon grand frère préféré, a les cheveux de Père et les yeux de Mère. C'est un garçon de douze ans qui évolue doucement vers l'âge d'homme, je le vois bien. Au village, lui et ses amis commençaient à regarder les filles, les grandes, celles qui ont des seins. Parfois, j'étais jalouse d'elles, surtout quand elles se faisaient embrasser sur la bouche. Moi, les garçons me tiraient les tresses et me couraient après dans le village. Heureusement, Aymerik était toujours là pour me défendre, et Père aussi. À Minas Tirith, j'espère que ce ne sera plus comme ça.

Mon frère a un but dans la vie : devenir le plus grand guerrier que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais porté. Il est plutôt bien parti. Au village, quand lui et ses amis s'entraînaient à se battre, il gagnait presque toujours, surtout quand il y avait des filles dans les environs...Père lui a promis qu'il lui offrirait des cours d'escrime, de tir à l'arc, d'équitation...Tout ce qu'un jeune homme bien éduqué doit savoir. Gwennig et moi, on aura droit aux cours passionnants de couture, tricot, cuisine...Tout ce qu'une jeune fille bien éduquée doit savoir. Cette idée lumineuse vient évidemment du cerveau de moineau d'Illa, qui, comme elle est incapable de coudre un bouton, trouve nécessaire que sa fille et sa belle-fille sachent le faire.

Si on me laissait le choix, j'apprendrais l'histoire, la littérature, l'équitation et l'escrime. C'est important de savoir se battre, surtout si on est une fille. Au village, toutes les femmes savaient utiliser une épée. En cas d'attaque, ça peut se révéler très pratique, ne fut-ce que pour défendre sa famille. J'essaierai de convaincre Père de me laisser suivre une partie des cours d'Aymerik. EN lui faisant mes yeux de chat malheureux, ça fonctionnera sûrement.

Gwennig babille gaiement sur les genoux d'Illa. Je dois avouer que ma demi-sœur est plutôt adorable. Elle a les grands yeux bleus de notre père et les cheveux noirs de sa mère. Du haut de ses deux ans, elle mène tout le monde à la baguette : Illa déteste entendre son bébé pleurer, mon père ne supporte pas de contrarier son épouse, résultat, Gwennig se fait passer tous ses caprices. Au début, Aymerik et moi étions jaloux, mais nous avons pris sur nous et nous laissons faire. Même quand nous sommes priés de ficher le camp, nos respirations empêchant le cher petit ange de dormir.

Illa, assise à côté de son mari et en face de mon frère, glousse toujours. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai jamais entendu aucun autre son sortir de sa bouche pulpeuse. Cette femme doit avoir des gallinacés dans ses ancêtres...La première fois que Père l'a ramenée à la maison pour nous la présenter, elle n'a pas cessé de glousser durant tout le repas, secouant ses cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle les décolore pour ressembler à une femme du Rohan, puisqu'il paraît que les blondes plaisent plus aux hommes que les brunes.

Ni mon frère ni moi ne l'apprécions. Elle est vénale, superficielle, imbue de sa petite personne, méprisante, mais, heureusement pour nous, trop bête pour être vraiment méchante. Elle n'a épousé mon père que pour son argent, s'assurant ainsi des vêtements à la mode, une grande maison, des gens pour faire tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas et d'autres pour l'admirer et l'envier. J'ignore si Père s'est rendu compte qu'il avait épousé une pimbêche.

-T'écris quoi, Nienna ?

Je me couche presque sur mes feuilles, empêchant mon frère de les lire.

-Aymerik ! s'énerve Illa avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre. Si ta sœur a un prénom, c'est pour que tu l'appelles comme ça, pas pour que tu utilises un de ces affreux diminutifs ! D'ailleurs, tu sais bien que ça l'énerve, pas vrai, ma puce ?

Son sourire compatissant me donne la nausée.

D'un, je n'aime pas particulièrement mon prénom et je préfère que ma famille utilise l'un de mes diminutifs pour me parler. De deux, ces diminutifs ne sont pas « affreux », ils reflètent ma personnalité. Évidemment, ils sont en elfique et Illa ne les comprend pas plus que ne les trouve jolis. Et de trois, je ne m'appelle « ma puce » ! Ça te plairait si je m'adressais à toi en t'appelant « mon oie » ?

Encore une fois, mon père réprime d'un regard mon envie grandissante de lacérer de mes ongles le beau visage de son épouse.

-Nienna ? reprend mon frère.

-Aymerik ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de...

-Non, laissez, ça ne me dérange pas, la coupé-je.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux de poisson frit.

-Très bien...Comme tu voudras, Gwenaëlle...

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom sonne comme une insulte.

Elle retourne à son inspection minutieuse des champs de Pelennor. L'intérieur de sa voiture retrouve son calme. Mon père regarde d'un air distrait le paysage défiler, Gwennig suce son pouce et Aymerik, qui a bien compris que ce que je faisais ne le regardait pas, a ressorti sa tête à l'extérieur et ses cheveux bruns volent au vent. Je pose ma nuque contre le dossier de mon siège, mes feuilles et ma plume sur mes genoux.

-Range ça, Nienna, me demande mon père après un moment. Nous allons bientôt arriver.

J'obéis en silence et tout mon matériel disparaît dans mon sac de cuir. Illa a un regard mi-curieux mi-dédaigneux pour son sac d'un côté, elle meurt d'envie de me l'arracher des mains pour découvrir ce que j'écris et, d'un autre côté, elle ne peut s'empêcher de mépriser ce truc informe en cuir brun, jamais assorti à mes tenues. Moi, j'adore ce sac. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert et je ne m'en sépare jamais.

Gwennig gazouille un peu, elle commence à fatiguer. Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. Ces deux jours de voyage m'ont épuisée. Cette nuit, je dormirai dans ma nouvelle chambre, dans notre nouvelle maison. Père l'a rachetée parce qu'elle est dans les beaux quartiers et qu'elle est très grande, avec des dépendances. Illa nous l'a décrite comme la plus belle construction de la ville, ce dont je me permets de douter. Malgré tout, je suis impatiente de la découvrir. J'espère qu'elle sera assez grande pour que je puisse fuir ma belle-mère.

Les bruits des roues changent, nous progressons maintenant sur des pavés. J'ai rejoint mon frère à la fenêtre et nous ne perdons pas une miette du spectacle. Notre attelage traverse les grandes portes de bois et se dirige vers les cercles supérieurs de la ville. Les sabots des chevaux claquent à intervalles réguliers sur les pavés des rues. Toutes les maisons autour de nous sont en pierre blanche. Les gens s'écartent sur notre passage pour ne pas se faire écraser. Ils ont les mêmes expressions que les habitants de notre village un air pensif pour certains, une moue rieuse pour d'autres, chacun vaque à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de son voisin.

Sept minutes de grimpette plus tard, les chevaux passent sous un porche blanc et pénètrent dans une cour pavée de pierres grises. Les bâtiments (blancs, comme tout le reste) forment un carré tout autour. Devant nous, il y a un bel escalier double qui mène à une haute porte en bois. Une femme rondelette, vêtue d'une robe grise et d'un tablier un peu plus clair, descend précipitamment les degrés à notre rencontre.

-Monsieur Ostrald ! s'exclame-t-elle en arrivant à hauteur de mon père. Quelle joie de vous voir ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Très bon, Gilda, je vous remercie. Ma chérie, dit-il en prenant la main d'Illa, les enfants, je vous présente Gilda, la gouvernante de cette maison.

Aymerik et moi la saluons d'un timide bonjour et nous faisons taxer « d'adorables petits choux ». Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

-Je vais vous faire visiter, s'empresse de dire la gouvernante. Par ici, je vous prie.

Nous la suivons tous jusqu'en haut des escaliers, où elle entame un laïus interminable sur l'historique de notre future demeure. Mes yeux s'égarent sur la vue. La ville s'étale en contre bas, ses toits blancs brillant sous le soleil. Plus haut sur la droite, je devine le château et sa terrasse. Il faudra que je pense à demander qui y vit, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de roi au Gondor.

Illa doit en avoir assez de la tirade de Gilda, parce qu'elle a saisi cette dernière par le bras et l'assaille déjà de questions sur les familles à inviter ou par qui se faire inviter. Mon père, qui s'est fait refiler Gwennig entre temps, pousse un soupir devant le comportement de sa femme.

-Père ? demande innocemment mon frère. Pouvons-nous aller dans le jardin ?

-Si vous voulez, répond mon pauvre papa, totalement las. Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

-Promis...

Aymerik détale dans les escaliers. Il atteint la cour et disparaît par la porte ouverte des écuries. Je le suis, mécontente qu'il m'ait laissée seule. Je traverse à toute vitesse le bâtiment et débouche dans le jardin.

C'est un bel endroit, une grande étendue d'herbe verdoyante ponctuée d'arbres et de massifs de fleurs. Je m'avance, fascinée. J'ai complètement oublié mon frère. Je marche dans les allées désertes jusqu'à atteindre une pièce d'eau. Une cascade coule majestueusement dans le bassin d'eau limpide. Je tends la main vers la surface et...

PLOUF !

L'eau est glacée mais peu profonde. Je me remets rapidement sur mes pieds et entends le rire de mon frère dans mon dos. Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne et l'asperge vigoureusement, transformant son rire en cri.

-Arrête, Nienna ! se défend-il. C'est pas drôle !

-Pourquoi tu me l'a fait, alors ? rétorqué-je en l'aspergant de plus belle.

Il part en courant dans le jardin et je le suis, mes vêtements trempés collant à ma peau. Nous courons longtemps, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, nos éclats de rire meublant le silence. À croire que ce parc est infini...

Aymerik se laisse finalement tomber sur le dos, épuisé et vaincu. Je le rejoins dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Nous échangeons un regard et, sans la moindre raison, nous éclatons de rire.

Nous savons que Père va nous chercher, qu'Illa va hurler en voyant l'état de nos vêtements, mais qu'importe. Nous profitons de l'instant...


	2. Une vie bien réglée

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie bien réglée**

Le vent souffle dans la plaine, ébouriffant mes cheveux et fouettant mon visage. Euphorique, je presse de mes talons les flancs de ma jument, qui accélère aussitôt la cadence. La plaine défile toujours plus vite sous mes yeux, le vent se fait de plus en plus cinglant. J'ai envie que cette course ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle me mène aux confins du monde connu et plus loin encore.

Je suis souvent seule depuis que nous sommes à Minas Tirith. Pas que personne ne veuille de ma compagnie...C'est plutôt moi qui fuis la compagnie des autres. J'aime être seule, perdue dans le monde de mes pensées, de mes rêves. Là, au moins, je me sens à l'abri. C'est mon monde, un monde interdit à qui que soit d'autre. J'y garde mes impressions sur les « amis » de mon père et de ma belle-mère, mes envies de voyages et de découvertes, la part de guerrière que j'ai en moi...

J'ai changé en huit ans (heureusement, me direz-vous...). J'ai pris pas mal de centimètres, ce qui fait que je suis presque aussi grande que mon frère. Mes yeux sont toujours aussi bleus et captivent de plus en plus d'hommes. Il faut croire que ma taille et mes seins leur font également de l'effet. J'ai laissé mes cheveux pousser jusqu'au bas de mon dos pour être « à la mode » comme toutes les autres filles de mon âge. En fait, c'est Illa qui a insisté : elle trouve que c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre mon visage en valeur. Je ne lui ai obéi que pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, sans penser à ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. En faisant de moi une belle jeune fille soignée et maniérée, elle espère se débarrasser de moi en me casant rapidement avec un bon parti. Franchement, ses projets me laissent de glace. J'ai décidé que je n'épouserai qu'un homme dont je serai vraiment amoureuse, pas comme elle qui s'est jetée sur le premier poulet plein aux as qu'elle a croisé. Et puis, je sais que rien ne se fera contre le consentement de mon père, qui semble pour le moment peu enclin à me marier, bien qu'il ait accédé aux demandes d'Illa d'inviter quelques prétendants.

Parlons-en, de ces prétendants ! Tous des imbéciles à peine sortis de leurs langes et incapables de faire des phrases de plus de quatre mots ! Leurs seuls avantages (aux yeux de ma belle-mère, bien entendu) sont de posséder une fortune considérable et d'être assurés d'avoir une belle place dans le gouvernement plus tard. À côté de ses belles qualités, ils sont tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres, ont une musculature aussi développée que celle des mollusques et des yeux qui ont une fâcheuse tendance au strabisme (en particulier quand ma poitrine n'est pas loin).

Le seul plus ou moins passable avait une figure assez agréable : un nez normal, des yeux ni globuleux ni minuscules, une bouche aux dimensions acceptables, il avait même un sourire qui le rendait sympathique. En plus, il avait encore assez de goût dans sa manière de s'habiller (ça me changeait des pantalons vert pomme avec un pourpoint rose à pois bleus, le tout agrémenté de bottes blanches) et il semblait être capable de soulever une arme sans se découper un pied. Le mec parfait, quoi...Sauf que quand, pleine d'espoir, je lui ai demandé s'il aimait lire, il m'a répondu que les livres avaient un gros désavantage : ils étaient pleins de mots compliqués. Il a ensuite entrepris de m'expliquer en détail son livre préféré, intitulé _Les aventures de Grin le super-lapin._ J'ai décroché quand Grin binait joyeusement son jardin-potager et l'ai fichu dehors au moment tragique où ce pauvre lapin se rend compte que les Orcs lui ont volé ses carottes magiques pour se faire un potage.

J'avais bien sûr eu droit, aussitôt la porte claquée dans le dos du beau gosse au lapin, aux remontrances acides d'Illa, selon qui j'avais ruiné toutes mes chances de devenir un jour une femme mariée et respectable. Le lendemain, nous recevions un nouveau candidat à dîner. Comme quoi, tout est relatif...

La seule chose intéressante à faire avec ces prétendants, c'est d'enregistrer ce qui les rend si comiques et ridicules et de faire une petite démonstration aux amis de mon frère. Aymerik est passé spécialiste dans l'art de l'imitation, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous passons des heures à peaufiner notre petit numéro dans une de nos chambres, à traquer le moindre petit détail dans la façon de parler de l'un, dans la démarche de l'autre. Trop drôle !

Aymerik et ses copains ont une chance immense : ce sont des hommes. Ce sont eux qui courent après les filles, apprennent à se battre, passent des heures à la taverne à échanger des plaisanteries et à parler d'avenir. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais être un homme, rien que pour jouir de leur liberté et être enfin débarrassée de tous ces cours si ennuyeux sur l'art de tenir une maison, d'élever ses enfants, de repriser les chaussettes, de chanter des berceuses et j'en passe. Et puis, quand je regarde les amis de mon frère, tous mes regrets s'envolent comme par magie.

Je dois avouer qu'ils sont particulièrement mignons. Si seulement les garçons qu'on me présente pouvaient être à moitié aussi intéressants...Ils ont une vingtaine d'années, manient les armes à la perfection, ont un physique de rêve, leur sourire fait se pâmer toutes les filles...Par contre, très peu d'entre eux sont de « bonne famille ». Et puis, ils ont une réputation de séducteurs sans vergogne. Mais ça, les filles qui défilent à leur bras n'en n'ont rien à faire, elles sont trop fières d'être leur conquête, même si ce n'est que pour un soir.

Évidemment, il ne faut pas généraliser, ils ne sont pas tous portés à ce point sur les femmes. Par exemple, Aymerik, même s'il a déjà embrassé le tiers des adolescentes de Minas Tirith, n'est jamais allé plus loin avec aucune. Il attend la bonne, celle qu'il aimera vraiment, pas juste pour impressionner les copains. Il se fait souvent chambrer à cause de ce rêve, mais il n'en démord pas il reste persuadé qu'un jour, il rencontrera sa princesse.

Ma jument s'est arrêtée sur le haut d'une colline. D'où nous sommes, j'ai une vue imprenable sur la cité blanche. Je cherche la maison des yeux, comme à mon habitude. Je la repère facilement, même si, à priori, rien ne le différencie des autres constructions de la ville.

Le cri d'un aigle retentit dans les hauteurs. Je lève la tête et vois le splendide oiseau tournoyer au-dessus de moi. Être un oiseau, voler...Ça aussi, ça doit être plutôt sympa...

Une nouvelle bourrasque ramène mes cheveux devant mon visage, cachant l'oiseau à ma vue. Je ferme les yeux et écoute un long moment les mille bruits alentour...Le soufflement du vent, les cris du rapace, les herbes qui oscillent sous la bise, le renâclement de ma jument, ma propre respiration, presque inaudible dans ce tourbillon...

D'ici, je n'entends pas la rumeur de la ville, comme si elle n'existait pas. La nature m'apaise, me repose, me libère de l'écrasement de mon quotidien. Comme j'aimerais que ma vie change ! Je voudrais que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi, qui vienne chambouler l'ordre établi.

Comme en écho à mes pensées, une goutte de pluie s'écrase sur mon visage toujours tendu vers le ciel. J'éclate de rire, heureuse. Je tends les bras, les yeux clos et je me laisse envahir par la pluie qui se fait de plus en plus forte. Elle transperce peu à peu ma cape, atteint ma robe, la traverse. Je sens à présent la fraîcheur revigorante de l'eau sur tout mon corps. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que sous cette pluie battante.

Mais l'orage éclate, faisant reculer ma jument et me ramenant à la réalité. Je resserre sur moi ma cape trempée et lance ma jument au galop vers la ville. Les gouttes de pluie entravent ma vision mais je fais confiance à ma monture pour retrouver le chemin. Et puis, une ville d'un blanc éclatant, ça se repère aisément.

Je ralentis après avoir passé les portes de la ville pour ne pas faire tomber ma jument sur les pavés mouillés et glissants. Les rues sont désertes. Tout ce que Minas Tirith compte d'habitants censés est calé bien au chaud dans une taverne ou devant sa cheminée. Ma jument trotte rapidement jusqu'à notre niveau de la ville et je frappe deux coups à la porte cochère de la maison.

Les yeux du portier apparaissent bientôt derrière le judas :

-C'est vous Mam'zelle Gwenaëlle ! On commençait à penser que vous étiez perdue !

-Pas de chance pour vous, je suis de retour...

Il ne relève pas ma pique et ouvre la porte, par laquelle ma monture s'engouffre, pressée de se retrouver au sec. Je descends de son dos et nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers l'écurie tandis que le portier crie de toutes ses forces :

-Mam'Gilda ! La demoiselle est rentrée !

Trop fainéant pour se mouiller les os en allant jusqu'à la cuisine...

Une fois dans l'écurie, je desselle et débride ma jument et me met à la frotter énergiquement avec une poignée de paille pour la sécher.

-Oulah ! 'Sont en mauvais état, vos cuirs ! remarque une voix derrière moi.

Je souris à Bren, le palefrenier. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, gentil comme c'est pas permis, toujours prêt à rendre service. Mon père l'a embauché en achetant la maison et ne s'en séparerait sous aucun prétexte. Bren a un véritable don avec les chevaux. Il les comprend et arrive à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut d'eux. Selon Gwennig, c'est de la magie.

-C'est à cause de la pluie, réponds-je. Il fait temps détestable.

-Je vous avais prévenue...dit-il, un air satisfait flottant sur le visage.

-Je sais...Mais le soleil brillait quand je suis sortie.

-Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux illusions, il faut voir les choses comme elles sont vraiment. Je vais m'occuper de vos cuirs.

Bren a l'art de passer du coq à l'âne.

Il repart, ma selle et ma bride sous le bras, et je finis le pansage de ma jument.

En sortant de son box et en me dirigeant vers la cour, je remarque deux chevaux, un bai et un alezan, que je n'ai jamais vu dans nos écuries. Étrange...

Je rebrousse chemin et rejoint Bren dans la sellerie, où il nettoie consciencieusement ma selle.

-Bren, on a deux nouveaux chevaux ?

-Le bai et l'alezan ? répond-il en levant la tête de son ouvrage. Ce sont les chevaux d'amis de votre frère. De belles bêtes, si vous voulez mon avis...Mais ne restez pas plantée là, vous allez prendre froid. Allez, ouste ! Dégagez-moi le plancher !

Je m'exécute avec un sourire et détale jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en refermant la porte, histoire de ne pas me faire pincer par Gilda ou Illa. J'avance dans le hall, la semelle de mes bottes couine légèrement sur le marbre du sol. Je m'arrête, l'oreille aux aguets. C'est bon, personne ne m'a entendue. Je reprends ma progression et pose un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand :

-Oh ! Mademoiselle Gwenaëlle ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet état ?

Grillée...

Je me retourne et offre mon plus grand sourire à Gilda, qui a l'air mi-mécontente, mi-catastrophée. Elle me rejoint à grandes enjambées et, m'attrapant par le bras, me tire à l'étage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! vocifère-t-elle. Vous allez attraper la mort !

N'exagérons rien. Je me crois capable de survivre à quelques gouttes de pluie.

-Allez prendre un bain, je vais vous chercher des vêtements propres !

Elle m'enferme presque dans ma salle de bain, où je n'ai d'autres choix que de retirer mes bottes dégoulinantes et ma robe trempée. Le baquet fume déjà, Gilda a dû le remplir en apprenant mon arrivée.

Je me glisse avec délice dans l'eau fumante et parfumée aux fleurs des bois. Mes muscles se réchauffent et se délassent doucement. Je me sens envahie par la même impression de quiétude que celle que j'ai ressentie en haut de la colline avant l'orage. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Mes cheveux flottent autour de moi comme une couronne d'algues. Je m'endormirais volontiers ici, pour ne plus réveiller...

L'entrée fracassante de la gouvernante me tire de mes pensées vaguement suicidaires. Elle dépose une robe bleue sur un guéridon et une paire de ballerines assorties sur le carrelage avant de s'emparer de mes vêtements sales en maugréant des choses incompréhensibles sur l'éducation des jeunes filles et la considération que l'on a pour les gouvernantes. Elle repart sans se préoccuper de moi, me laissant végéter dans l'eau chaude pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je suis propre comme un sou neuf et m'extirpe de la baignoire. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile la robe laissée à mon attention. C'est l'une de mes préférées, une bleue assortie à mes yeux, avec un décolleté rond bordé de petites perles. Je me glisse dans les chaussures et, après avoir tressé mes cheveux, sors de la salle de bain. Je fais un passage par ma boîte à bijoux pour m'emparer du pendentif que m'a offert ma mère et de boucles d'oreilles dorées. Je passe quelques bracelets à mon poignet et jette un coup d'œil dans mon miroir.

Je souris à mon reflet. La parfaite fille d'un riche Gondorien...

Je sors de ma chambre, décidée à meubler le temps qu'il me reste à lire dans un salon. Je me dirige vers le plus proche, dont la porte entrouverte laisse échapper des éclats de rire. Je colle discrètement un œil contre la fente et regarde ce qui se passe.

Un feu brûle dans l'âtre et répand sa lumière sur les trois occupants, confortablement installés sur les canapés, en train de rire en buvant je ne sais quoi. Je devine le dos de mon frère, affalé contre le dossier, une coupe à la main. À sa gauche, est assis un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés court et aux yeux bleus en amandes. Le second est assis à droite d'Aymerik. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés aux épaules, il a des yeux gris qui brillent à la lumière du feu et sous l'excitation de l'alcool et de la conversation animée et un visage plutôt agréable à regarder. Je penche la tête pour mieux les observer et croise le regard gris du jeune homme.

Je recule comme une enfant prise en faute, mais pas assez pour ne plus être à portée de son regard. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, exprimant d'abord de la surprise puis du contentement. Il adresse quelques mots à mon frère, qui se retourne et tente de m'apercevoir dans la pénombre :

-Gwennig ? Tu te caches ?

Son ton est badin et rieur, je ne risque rien à me montrer. Je prends mon courage à deux mains (après tout, ils ne vont pas me manger) et sors de ma cachette :

-Perdu, ce n'est pas Gwennig.

Un large sourire éclaire le visage d'Aymerik. Il se lève et vient à ma rencontre. Il m'agrippe par la main et m'entraîne vers ses compagnons, qui se sont levés à mon arrivée.

— Mes amis, clame mon frère. Je vous présente ma soeur, Gwenaëlle.

Les deux jeunes hommes esquissent une révérence, que je leur rends par un petit signe de tête. Les yeux du brun croisent à nouveau les miens quand il relève la tête. Je reste captivée par ce regard, qui m'évoque le couleur de l'écume sur la mer avant l'orage. Ses yeux me sourient et je me sens fondre. Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps, rien de comparable avec la chaleur de l'eau. Je me sens bien. J'aimerais que cet instant dure toute ma vie.


	3. Première rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

Les yeux du jeune homme en face de moi m'emmènent loin, très loin du salon aux fenêtres lavées par la pluie. Je vagabonde dans des forêts mystérieuses aux arbres en fleurs, je navigue sur le pont d'un bateau fendant les flots...Comme si mes rêves prenaient réalité dans ses yeux.

La voix de mon frère rompt l'enchantement.

-Gwenaëlle, je te présente Lowel.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs me fait un signe de tête. Je m'arrache difficilement à ma contemplation et lui rends la politesse. Avant de replonger aussi vite dans les yeux gris qui m'emportent vers de nouveaux horizons.

-C'est le fils Vanur, l'armateur, et le frère de Lissa.

Tiens donc, quelle bonne surprise ! Lissa se trouve justement être l'une des petites pestes qui fanfaronnent dans des tenues dont le jupon coûte le prix d'une maison et qui s'estiment mieux que tout le monde. Accessoirement, ce genre de filles se jurent de rester vierges jusqu'au mariage mais s'envoient allégrement en l'air avec le premier soldat venu avant de soutenir mordicus à leurs parents qu'elles sont l'innocence même.

Lissa et sa clique ont donc une légère tendance à m'exaspérer...Dommage, Lowel avait l'air sympathique, mais, avec une soeur pareille, il a intérêt à être bourré de qualités pour que je fasse plus que lui parler poliment. Espérons que les yeux gris ne sont pas apparentés à une autre de ses filles.

-Et voici Boromir...

Je n'écoute plus ce qu'Aymerik raconte, absorbée par le visage du jeune homme.

Boromir...Ca sonne plutôt bien, comme prénom...Il y a comme une impression de noblesse dans cette association de lettres, de la noblesse teintée de fierté. C'est exactement l'impression qu'il me donne : noble et fier, un peu hautain peut-être.

Mon frère a dû finir de dérouler son _curriculum vitae_, dont je n'ai pas écouté le moindre mot (bravo Nienna ! Tu avoir l'air malin!) parce que Boromir se penche vers moi et me fait un baise-main sous les regards subjugués de Lowel et d'Aymerik.

Sa paume est fraîche contre la mienne, son contact m'électrise. Ses lèvres, même si elles n'ont fait qu'effleurer ma peau, me laissent une impression de douceur indescriptible. Je me sens tremblante, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes font me lâcher.

-Nienna ?

Il y a quelque chose de tendu dans la voix d'Aymerik, comme s'il était jaloux de l'attention que me porte son ami. Je reporte mon attention sur mon frère, craignant de voir de la désapprobation sur son visage. Il est effectivement un peu tendu, mais rien de grave. Il semble plutôt intrigué et avide de voir comment tout cela va se terminer. Je lui offre un petit sourire timide et il y répond, me confortant dans mon idée qu'il est plus curieux qu'hostile face à ce qui (je l'espère!) se noue sous ses yeux.

-Nienna ? relève Boromir, étonné. Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Gwenaëlle ?

Je fonds littéralement au son de sa voix. En parfait accord avec son image : mélodieuse, forte, un peu rude. Elle me fait l'effet d'une berceuse.

-C'est un surnom, réponds-je, espérant que ma voix n'a pas la tonalité de celle d'une souris et qu'elle ne flanche pas. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné.

-C'est le nom d'une Elfe des Anciens Temps, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Vous connaissez les légendes des Elfes ? demandé-je, positivement étonnée, un sourire éclairant mon visage à la pensée que l'ami de mon frère a plus de culture que les imbéciles que je côtoient depuis quelques temps.

-Pas très bien, mais j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur elles. Si seulement j'avais plus de temps libre...

-C'est sûr qu'entre les rares entraînements où tu daignes te pointer, le temps que tu passes à te pochtroner et les filles que tu dragues, tu manques affreusement de temps pour toi, mon pauvre petit, le raille mon frère en se rencognant dans le canapé.

Je pouffe, partagée entre mon envie d'éclater de rire à cette remarque et ma bonne éducation qui m'interdit de vexer un hôte en riant de lui.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, misérable crevette ! Tu as de la chance que je sois d'humeur badine, sinon je t'aurais provoqué en duel.

-C'est surtout que tu es aussi rouillé que ton épée...

-Comment ça, mon épée est rouillée ? Défends-toi, pendard, au lieu de proférer des insultes !

Il extirpe majestueusement sa lame de son fourreau, tandis qu'Aymerik fait de même. Lowel recule vivement dans un coin de la pièce et je l'y suis, ne voulant pas risquer un mauvais coup.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? lui glissé-je en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux duellistes en plein échauffement.

-Non, d'habitude, ils sont plus calmes...Même si Boromir a toujours un petit côté fier à bras, en particulier en présence d'une dame, précise-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui rends son sourire, accompagné d'un regard de biais.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tiennent face à face, l'air belliqueux, avides d'en découdre. Lowel et moi retenons notre souffle, dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre, cherchent le meilleur angle d'attaque. Ils sont prêts à bondir, comme deux fauves dans une cage. La tension est de plus en plus forte. On entend plus que les crépitements des bûches dans le feu.

-Monsieur Lowel, il y a quelqu'un qui...Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Nous nous tournons de concert vers Gilda, qui se tient au chambranle de la porte, une main sur le coeur, les jambes pantelantes. La pauvre, elle semble terrifiée. Ce qui peut aisément se comprendre...Si je rentrais dans une pièce où deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtent à se tailler en pièce, je crois que ma réaction serait similaire.

Aymerik éclate de rire et s'approche, l'épée au clair, de notre gouvernante tremblante comme une feuille d'automne par grand vent :

-Ne vous en faites pas, Gilda. Nous n'allions pas nous entretuer !

-Peut-être, dit-elle, la gouvernante en rage ayant pris le pas sur la faible femme morte de trouille. Mais je ne peux tolérer que vous tiriez les armes ici. Monsieur Ostrald a été très clair sur ce point, il est hors de question que qui que ce soit se batte hors de la salle d'armes, sauf en temps de guerre. Et comme, si mes informations sont exactes, il n'y a de guerre nulle part, je vous prierai, mes jeunes et impétueux seigneurs, de ranger vos épées.

Boromir et Aymerik échangent un regard et remettent leurs lames dans leurs fourreaux.

-Vous battre devant une dame, continue Gilda, vraiment fâchée. Ma pauvre petite, vous avez dû avoir la peur de votre vie !

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, tenté-je de la rassurer. Je savais que je ne risquais rien.

-Bon, voilà qui est réglé...Mais je venais pour prévenir Monsieur Lowel que son père l'a envoyé mander, étant donné qu'il reçoit ce soir et que la présence de son fils est espérée.

Mon voisin pousse un soupir qui déracinerait un chêne centenaire. Sa soirée promet d'être passionnante...

-Faites préparer mon cheval dans la cour, ordonne-t-il. J'arrive.

Gilda sort aussitôt transmettre les ordres (et prévenir sa patronne de ce que ses beaux-enfants ont encore fait). Lowel se tourne vers moi et s'empare de ma main, qu'il porte à sa bouche :

-Mademoiselle, ce fût un honneur...

Je lui réponds en pliant les genoux et il part, tout sourire, prendre congé de ses amis. Il se fait tancer par Boromir pour son salut un peu audacieux, ce à quoi il réplique que les jolies filles sont à tout le monde tant qu'elles ne sont pas mariées. Ce qui lui vaut un regard assassin d'Aymerik. Lowel quitte finalement la pièce, nous laissant seuls tous les trois.

Mon frère regagne son fauteuil et s'y affale en soupirant d'aise. Je lui lance un regard rieur et viens le rejoindre, m'asseyant à la place laissée libre par Lowel, ce qui me permet d'avoir les yeux gris et enchanteurs de Boromir juste devant moi.

En y réfléchissant à deux fois, il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui sont superbes. Il a un visage amical et bienveillant, un sourire enjôleur, une barbe de quelques jours qui le rend encore plus charmant, un corps bien dessiné...

-Humhum...

Le toussotement même pas discret d'Illa (je suis certaine que c'est elle, je reconnaitrais son air supérieur entre mille) me détourne de ma contemplation. Elle s'avance d'une démarche de lionne en chasse, son corps moulé dans sa robe de soie mauve-noir laissant deviner la moindre partie de son anatomie. Ses mille et une breloques cliquettent à chacun de ses pas, ses longs cheveux bouclés virevoltent autour d'elle. Et dire que cette femme se prend pour la reine du monde et drague des hommes qui ont l'âge d'être ses fils. Tout ça sous le nez de mon père, en plus. Mais il ne dit rien, il laisse faire. Il s'enorgueillit presque du succès de son épouse auprès des hommes de tout âge et de toute condition. Il va même jusqu'à la pousser à faire du gringue à ses invités. Ce n'est pas avec ma mère qu'il aurait eu ce comportement.

Illa, pour sa part, est trop contente de jouer les divas. Elle sait que s'il arrive malheur à mon père, elle sera forcée de partir de la maison, sa fille avec elle. Alors elle prépare le terrain et essaye de mettre dans sa poche tout ce qui possède beaucoup d'argent. Pour la partie plaisir, elle a d'autres plans. Les bas-fonds de Minas Tirith pullulent, paraît-il, de petits minets capables de combler une femme de son rang.

Je l'ai déjà entendue sortir la nuit. Elle attend que nous soyons tous censés dormir puis, avec l'aide de Gilda, prend la poudre d'escampette avant de revenir peu avant l'aurore réchauffer sa place dans le lit conjugal. En plus, pour ne pas prendre le risque que mon père se réveille et découvre son absence, elle le drogue aux somnifères, s'assurant ainsi une nuit palpitante et sans risques. Aymerik et moi avons déjà essayé de parler de ses escapades nocturnes à notre père, mais il fait la sourde oreille, laissant sa femme se dévergonder alors qu'il attend de ses enfants une conduite plus qu'irréprochable.

Miss Je-roule-du-popotin-pour-intéresser-les-hommes arrive au niveau du canapé et s'assied le plus délicatement possible sur l'accoudoir, s'assurant que notre invité a une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine.

-Bonsoir, commence-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aimerait suave mais qui fait plutôt l'effet d'une porte grinçante. Aymerik, tu ne m'as pas présenté ton ami...

Oeillade intempestive en direction de Boromir. Je serre mes doigts sur l'accoudoir, rêvant qu'il s'agit du cou d'Illa. Heureusement, ses tentatives de séduction à peine dissimulées semblent mettre les garçons aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Mon frère me lance un coup d'oeil, me demandant muettement s'il pourfend Illa maintenant ou si on attend encore un peu. Je lui réponds par un sourire, amusée par sa proposition très tentante, je dois l'avouer. Aymerik opte pour la voie la plus diplomatique et fait gentiment les présentations :

-Eh bien, Boromir, je te présente Illa, ma belle-mère...

-Enfin, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le coupe l'intéressée, toute roucoulante. Ça me vieillit...

Mon frère n'a cure de ses réflexions et continue :

-Et Illa, je vous présente Boromir, un...

-Enchantée, l'interrompt à nouveau la vieille dragueuse, qui tend sa main à Boromir, attendant visiblement quelque chose. La bienséance voudrait que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'un baise-main, mais le regard que pose Illa sur le jeune homme me laisse supposer qu'elle ne serait pas contre un peu plus d'attention.

La tête que tire ce pauvre Boromir à cet instant précis est tout simplement épique ! Ses yeux, après avoir considéré d'un air partagé entre l'étonnement et le dégout la main tendue vers lui, dévisagent la propriétaire de la main, se demandant si c'est une blague ou s'il doit vraiment la toucher. Il appelle silencieusement mon frère à l'aide, mais ce dernier est trop captivé par les flammes du feu ouvert et laisse donc son ami dans le pétrin. Super sympa, vraiment !

En désespoir de cause, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'a malheureusement pas le choix. Il se penche alors, l'air résigné, sur la main d'Illa et l'effleure à peine en murmurant :

-Mes hommages, Madame.

Ce qui provoque immédiatement les gloussements de notre oie de compagnie. Boromir donne l'impression de quelqu'un qui vient de manger une limace, et encore, les limaces doivent avoir meilleur goût. Il avale péniblement sa salive et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sous cape. Aymerik ne dit toujours rien, à se demander ce que le feu ouvert cache de si intéressant.

-Et que faites-vous dans la vie, jeune homme ? le questionne Illa, le corps en position d'attaque.

-Euh...(Petit moment d'hésitation tout à fait légitime quand on se trouve face à un fauve prêt à vous sauter dessus...)Je suis une formation de guerrier, tout comme Aymerik.

-Oh, minaude l'oie. Cela doit vous laisser très peu de temps pour vous...

-Non, ça va encore...

-Alors vous avez le temps pour d'autres...loisirs ?

Mais à quoi ça sert qu'elle porte une robe si c'est pour exhiber ce qu'il y a en dessous ? Et qu'elle arrête de dandiner des fesses, ça m'énerve !

-On peut dire ça comme ça...

-Et votre père, que fait-il ?

Question fatidique. De la réponse dépendra le comportement de ma belle-mère dans les minutes à venir. Suspens...

-Mon père est Lord Denethor, le...

-HIIIIIIIIII !

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Illa est conquise. Et j'avoue être un peu estomaquée. Depuis est-ce que ma racaille de frère passe son temps avec le fils aîné de l'Intendant ? J'avais raison, je vais encore avoir l'air malin. Si j'avais écouté mon frère au lieu de me noyer de mon plein gré dans les magnifiques yeux gris de Boromir, j'aurais été au courant de l'histoire. Mais est-ce que notre rencontre se serait passée de la même façon ? Ou me serais-je tordue au sol tout en lui racontant combien j'admire son père, qui est un grand homme qui a tant fait pour le Gondor ? En tout cas, Illa a choisi cette option.

À voir la tête du beau brun, il se demande où il a atterri et s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir vite fait avant qu'Aymerik ne lui présente le reste de sa famille. Mon frère, la tête entre les mains, soupire. Pour ma part, je suis partagée entre un fou rire qui monte doucement et la honte d'avoir une belle-mère si...particulière ?

-Vous resterez bien dîner ?

Et voilà, Illa a posé la deuxième question fatidique. Mes envies de meurtre sont soudainement décuplées.

Dis non, je t'en supplie, dis non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter l'invitation de cette nymphomane ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Oh non ! C'est pas possible. La soirée promet d'être pleine de surprises.

C'est là que je remarque que Boromir m'a regardée en répondant. Se pourrait-il...


	4. Mise en garde

**Chapitre 3 : Mise en garde**

Nous nous levons tous quatre pour gagner la salle à manger quand Gwennig déboule en courant, ses cheveux noirs volant derrière elle un voile sombre. Elle franchit la porte au moment même où Aymerik la passe également et le heurte de plein fouet. Résultat, mon frère tombe à la renverse sur Illa qui gloussait toujours en réajustant sa robe au niveau de la poitrine. Ils s'écrasent tous trois sur les dalles en un concert de hurlements suraigus et affolés émanant de la belle gorge profonde de ma belle-mère.

Boromir et moi restons un moment interdits, nous demandant ce qu'il convient de faire. Très personnellement, je meurs d'envie de laisser cette blonde oxygénée se débattre avec les pans de sa si belle et si chère robe. Elle se tortille sur le sol comme un poisson jeté hors de l'eau en poussant des gémissements tandis que Gwennig, couchée sur mon frère, essaye de se relever sans lui enfoncer son talon dans les yeux.

Mon cœur de sœur me pousse à faire la chose la plus naturelle au monde : aider mes frangins tout en continuant de ricaner sous cape de la cocacité de la situation de la femme de mon père. C'est ainsi que je saisis Gwennig, qui ne se prive pas de rire, visiblement très amusée par ce qui venait de se passer, par les côtes et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Je tends ensuite une main à mon frère, qui trouve très drôle de me tirer vers lui de toutes ses forces. Je fonce tête la première le rejoindre sur le sol.

Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal sur mon ventre, atterrissant en plein sur celui de mon frangin, qui se met lui aussi à rire aux éclats. Emportée par la bonne humeur qui, paradoxalement, règne dans la pièce, je laisse libre cours à mes rires.

D'un œil extérieur, la scène doit être assez sympathique : Aymerik et moi couchés l'un sur l'autre et morts de rire, Illa toujours emmêlée dans sa robe et Gwennig et Boromir qui se tiennent les côtes en nous regardant. On doit vraiment avoir l'air d'une bande de fous échappés de l'asile.

Par contre, cette mésaventure ne semble pas au goût de mon père, qui entre à cet instant précis dans le salon, et marque un arrêt sur le pas de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte, une main accrochée au chambranle, l'autre sur son cœur, en marmottant : « Ces enfants vont finir par me tuer...Ils vont finir par me tuer... »

-Papa ! crie Gwennig en courant se blottir dans ses bras.

-C'est un nouveau...jeu ? demande mon père, pragmatique jusqu'au bout.

-On peut voir ça comme ça, répond Aymerik en essuyant les larmes que le rire a fait perler au coin de ses yeux.

Père ne relève pas la réponse et, sa fille accrochée à lui, se dirige à grands pas vers son épouse qui galère toujours comme une mouche engluée dans de la marmelade. Incroyable qu'elle ait besoin d'aide même pour se relever ! Il la remet sans la moindre délicatesse sur ses escarpins à talons hauts qui ont coûté l'équipement d'un fantassin et la laisse s'appuyer contre lui pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Petite nature !

De notre côté, Aymerik et moi avons réussi à nous arracher à l'attraction terrestre et essayons de remettre de l'ordre dans nos vêtements. Je retresse rapidement mes cheveux qui ressemblent à des fétus de paille après tout ce remue-ménage quand, passant machinalement ma main dans ma nuque, je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Mon collier ! Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu ! Il est forcément quelque part...

Un éclat de lumière attire mon regard sur le sol où, miracle !, se trouve mon pendentif, gisant sur les lattes brunes du parquet. Je me baisse pour récupérer la petite rose finement sculptée.

À peine l'effleuré-je que mes doigts en rencontrent d'autres. Leur contact, très bref, me donne comme une décharge qui court tout le long de mon bras jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. Je lève la tête. Les yeux gris que j'espérais tant me sourient.

-C'est cela que vous cherchiez ?

Je hoche doucement la tête, incapable de traduire par des mots le flot de pensées qui se déverse en moi.

-Puis-je ?

La petite rose brille entre ses doigts d'une douce lueur rosée dans la clarté de plus en plus diffuse du feu. Il passe derrière moi, je sens sa respiration dans mon dos. Ses mains font glisser la chaînette sur mon cou. Son odeur de musc, de chaleur, d'homme, me fait tressaillir. Si je le pouvais, si toute ma famille ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce en train de nous observer, si je le connaissais depuis plus longtemps, si je pouvais être sûre que ce qui s'agite au fond de mon être est ce qu'on appelle l'amour et que ce sentiment est partagé, alors, j'aimerais tant me retourner, nouer mes mains derrière sa nuque et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais je domine ces pulsions passionnées, je reste une jeune fille qui sait se tenir en société.

Je sens la fraîcheur de la pierre contre ma peau. Boromir s'esquive doucement, me frôlant assez pour que tout mon corps soit tendu comme une corde d'arc. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?

Reste calme, Gwenaëlle, surtout, reste calme...

J'entends en sourdine mon frère qui fait les présentations (il est vrai que mon père et ma demi-sœur n'ont jamais rencontré l'ami de mon frère). Je respire, les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer les battements emballés de mon cœur.

-Gwenaëlle !

La voix sèche et suivie d'une main qui effleure à peine mon épaule comme si mon contact la répugnait me sort de mes pensées.

-...Va voir si le repas est prêt.

Oui, Ô Maîtresse adorée, la misérable larve que je suis va courir exécuter tes ordres. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? Elle souffre d'une incapacité chronique à s'adresser aux gens comme à des êtres humains ?

Encore une fois, j'écrase, même si je bous intérieurement. Je crois savoir pourquoi mon père a refusé que j'apprenne à me battre : il a trop peur pour la vie de sa pimbêche.

Je pars sans la regarder et traverse en un éclair les couloirs jusqu'à la salle à manger, où je trouve Gilda affairée à vérifier l'orthogonalité des cuillères à dessert par rapport aux couteaux.

-Euh...Illa voudrait savoir si le souper est prêt.

La gouvernante se retourne, les pans de son tablier immaculé déplaçant d'un demi-millimètre une serviette.

-Oui, bien sûr, claironne-t-elle. Tout est fin prêt, il ne manque plus que vous !

Gilda a les joues roses et semble dans un état d'excitation hors du commun, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Bon, ben je vais les chercher, alors.

Et je repars dans l'autre sens, mes ballerines couinant sur le dallage blanc et noir. On dirait un échiquier et je trouve ça affreux. Quand Aymerik et moi étions petits, nous organisions des parties d'échecs géantes (à deux...) mais, avec le temps, le sol a perdu son charme, comme beaucoup de choses dans cette maison, d'ailleurs.

Des éclats de voix ponctués de rire me guident jusqu'au salon. J'y pénètre, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, et m'avance vers Illa, assise dans le fauteuil qui tourne le dos à ma porte. Elle est en grande conversation avec mon père et Boromir. Aymerik et Gwennig sont dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, en pleine contemplation du ciel nocturne. Je tiens ma vengeance...Je continue à avancer, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Je suis à deux mètres de ma belle-mère quand les yeux gris de Boromir se lèvent vers moi. Pour m'assurer de son silence, je lève vite un doigt devant ma bouche. Il a compris, ses yeux se reconcentrent sur Illa et le fin sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres finit de m'assurer de sa connivence.

J'avance encore de quelques pas, puis, une fois juste derrière le fauteuil, je prends ma voix la plus forte, sans pour autant pousser des cris :

-On nous attend !

Le résultat dépasse mes espérances : Illa pousse un hurlement suraigu, fait un bond de son siège jusque sur les genoux de mon père et s'accroche à son cou. En continuant ces acrobaties, elle pourra se recycler dans une troupe de forains itinérants le jour où Aymerik la fichera dehors.

-Oups, désolée...

Illa me jette un regard assassin entre les mèches blondes qui lui tombent devant les yeux auquel je réponds par un air qui se veut réellement contrit.

-C'est bon pour cette fois, maugrée-t-elle en se relevant, hors d'elle après les deux humiliations dont elle a été victime en moins d'un quart d'heure. Devant le fils de l'Intendant, qui plus est ! Ça va vraiment être ma fête à la prochaine gaffe.

-Si nous allions manger, dans ce cas, tente mon père en parfait diplomate.

Il tend son bras à son épouse, qui s'y appuie avec un petit sourire, et ils sortent de la pièce sans plus faire attention à nous.

-Je peux t'emprunter une de tes sœurs jusqu'à la salle à manger ? demande Boromir à Aymerik, qui vient de s'extirper de son coin de fenêtre, Gwennig dans les bras.

-Laquelle ? répond mon frère, amusé.

Son ami se tourne vers moi, la bouche entrouverte, quand :

-Moi !

Nous nous tournons tous trois de concert vers Gwennig, qui s'avance, rayonnante vers le jeune homme. Il y a comme qui dirait un léger malaise.

-Avec plaisir, répond Boromir en tendant le bras à ma demi-sœur, qui s'y accroche fermement.

-Tu te contenteras de moi ? demande Aymerik en venant se glisser à mes côtés.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, réponds-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Elle est pas gênée, hein.

-Tout le portrait de sa mère...

Le silence s'installe un instant entre nous, jusqu'à que mon frère me retienne par le bras. Nous restons en tête à tête dans le salon maintenant plongé dans la semi-obscurité.

-Nienna...Je...Je ne veux que ton bonheur, bien sûr, mais il est de mon devoir de frère de...

Il détourne les yeux et se mord les lèvres, hésitant à poursuivre.

-De...l'encouragé-je.

J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. Je sais qu'il a remarqué mon petit manège, il me connait trop bien pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?

-Et bien...

Il passe une main dans sa nuque, ce qu'il ne fait qu'en cas d'embarras extrême.

-Je suppose que Boromir doit te sembler très attirant : il vient d'une bonne famille, il est beau, riche, il a de la conversation...Enfin, ce genre de choses ! Mais il a tendance à...profiter de cela...Il s'est déjà offert du bon temps avec la moitié des filles de Minas Tirith et certaines étaient de bonne condition. Alors, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi ! Je le connais bien, il n'est pas du genre à rester insensible aux jolis minois comme le tien. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir, Nienna...

Il y a quelque chose qui se brise au fond de mon coeur. C'est minuscule, je ne le sens presque pas et pourtant, je sais que je ne regarderai plus jamais Boromir de la même façon.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, avant de tomber au piège de ses yeux gris ! Tous les amis de mon frère sont pareils, tous aussi agréables au premier abord que volages. J'ai toujours fait attention à leur montrer qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas, que j'étais au courant de leurs intentions, qu'aucun d'eux ne porterait jamais la main sur moi. Mais là, avec Boromir, j'avais baissé les armes, je m'étais laissée attraper dans ses filets.

Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. J'allais redresser la tête et oublier le trouble dans lequel il avait réussi à me plonger.

-Je ferai attention, murmuré-je à l'oreille de mon frère, une main sur son épaule. Merci de m'avoir prévenue...

Il me répond par un sourire à moitié convaincu, parfaitement conscient que ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer est loin de me mettre en joie et que je suis en train de lutter pour garder un visage impassible.

-Allez, viens ! dis-je pour briser la glace en m'emparant de sa main. Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Nous courons dans les couloirs que la lueur des torches éclaire à peine, nos ombres glissant sur les murs à nos côtés. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille, pressée de rejoindre une pièce éclairée pour ne plus devoir supporter le regard des monstres que j'imagine cachés dans le recoin d'une porte.

Nous entrons en coup de vent dans la salle à manger, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Illa. Nous prenons place autour de la table comme si nous n'avions rien vu.

Comme à son habitude, mon père, assis en bout de table, dos aux fenêtres donnant sur le jardin, préside l'assemblée. À sa droite, Illa, à sa gauche, Boromir. Aymerik se glisse à côté de notre belle-mère, qui lui jette un regard assassin sans aucune raison, et je m'assieds à gauche de son ami, préférant devoir affronter le moins possible ses yeux gris. À côté de moi, Gwennig fait des petites boules avec la mie de son pain.

La table est déjà couverte de mets qui ont tous l'air plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Des plats de poissons, de gibiers, des soupières remplies à ras bord, bref, de quoi rassasier un régiment qui n'a plus rien avalé depuis trois semaines.

-Vous devez être habitué à des mets plus nombreux et plus raffinés ? questionne Illa sur le ton de la parfaite pucelle innocente, sa plantureuse poitrine écrasée contre son assiette.

Aymerik et moi échangeons un coup d'œil amusé, réprimant difficilement une envie de rire devant le comportement de notre chère belle-mère. Elle est décidément en mode « drague intensive ». Je parierais qu'elle va jusqu'à lui faire du pied sous la table !

Pour essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose, je me tourne vers Gwennig pour lui demander le pain. Elle obtempère en maugréant, pas très contente d'avoir été reléguée en bout de table.

Mon père se met à discuter avec mon frère et son ami des bienfaits de l'exercice physique (mais où va-t-il chercher ses sujets de conversation ?) sous le regard passionné de son épouse, qui ne se prive pas de lancer des coups d'oeil tout aussi passionnés au jeune homme qui lui fait face. Franchement, j'espère qu'un jour, l'amour cessera de rendre mon père aveugle et qu'il quittera cette pimbêche.

-Et vous, Gwenaëlle, qu'en pensez-vous ? me demande Boromir, ses yeux gris braqués sur moi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

De quoi viennent-ils de parler ? Allez, ma grande, fais un effort...

-Je vous demande pardon, mais j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation, de quoi parliez-vous, je vous prie ?

-Bah, d'équitation, intervient ma soeur comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il t'a demandé ce que tu pensais de la monte en amazone.

Merci Gwennig d'avoir ajouté à mon ridicule. Je te revaudrai, soeurette.

-Et bien, commencé-je en me tournant vers Boromir, je trouve que c'est un moyen inventé par les hommes pour que les femmes soient moins agiles qu'eux à cheval.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous ne pratiquez pas ce genre de monte ? reprend-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à une autre réponse que celle qui vient de lui être faite.

-En effet, je préfère monter comme les hommes.

Désolée si tu t'attendais à autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de te mentir.


End file.
